railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
CSX A-Line Yard Operations
This page is under construction and information will be added as time permits** The CSX A-Line Yard Operations page is designed to provide an overview of CSX train building rules and how to implement them in the building of trains on the RTS A-Line server. These rules are intended to provide a framework for building trains that are safe to handle and consistent regardless of which crew is responsible for building the train. Table of Contents * Powered Axles * Dynamic Brake Setup * Intermodal Train Make-Up Powered Axles With the advent of AC traction and high traction DC locomotives it becomes important to limit the power in a locomotive consist to keep draft forces in the train manageable and reduce the likelihood of a broken knuckle or pulled draw bar. The following is the CSX Limiting Tractive Effort rule 5502.A3: Left out of the rule is the equivalent power axle (EPA) rating of Hi-Ad 6-axle DC locomotives, such as the ES44DC, are considered 8 power axles. Standard adhesion DC locomotives such as the SD40 and GP40 are considered to have an EPA equal to the number of actual powered axles on the locomotive. Sample calculations: * Q456 is built to depart with three ES44DC's for power leaving Taft to head north to Waycross. ** Each ES44DC is 8 EPA's. 8+8+8=24 EPA's. ** This train satisfies the rules and able to depart north with all locomotives in service. * Q457 is built with 2 ES44DC's and 2 SD40-2's to depart Waycross for Taft West Yard. ** 2 ES44DC's are rated at 8 EPA's as in the previous example and 2 SD40-2's are each rated at 6 EPA's. 8+8+6+6=28 EPA's. ** This train in the current configuration is over the 24 EPA limit in rule 5502.A3. ** As a result we will isolate the unit at the rear of the locomotive consist as outlined in 5502.A3. ** Isolating the last SD40-2 will provide a new EPA configuration of 8+8+6+0=22 EPA's. This brings the locomotive consist in compliance with the operating rule book. Dynamic Brake Setup Run8 Train Simulator does not model derailments, however it does accurately model in train forces. As a result dynamic brake limits are still appropriate to keep in train buff forces within limits and reduce the chances of a broken knuckle or a pulled draw bar. The following is Section 4 Rule 5505.3, 5505.3a and 5505.3b of the CSX Air Brake and Train Equipment Handling Rule book: Sample calculations: * Q456 is built to depart with three ES44DC's for power leaving Taft to head north to Waycross. ** Each ES44DC is 7 dynamic brake axles. 7+7+7=21 dynamic brake axles. ** This train satisfies the rules and able to depart north with all dynamic brakes in service. * Q457 is built with 2 ES44DC's and 2 SD40-2's to depart Waycross for Taft West Yard. ** 2 SD40-2's are each rated at 6 dynamic brake axles and 2 ES44DC's are rated at 7 dynamic brake axles as in the previous example. 7+7+6+6=26 dynamic brake axles. ** This train in the current configuration is over the 24 dynamic brake axle limit in rule 5505.3a. ** As a result we will cut-out the dynamic brakes on one unit in the consist as outlined in 5505.3b. ** Cutting out one SD40-2 will provide a new dynamic brake configuration of 7+7+6+0=20 dynamic brake axles. This brings the consist in compliance with the operating rule book. = Intermodal Train Make-Up Intermodal trains operated on the CSX system outside of the Water Level Route have a makeup governed by rules 4402, 4403, 4403.A, and 4403.B of the CSX Air Brake and Train Equipment Handling Rule book: Of note: # DPU's are not allowed on intermodal trains, all power must be in the lead consist. # Intermodal trains less than 9,000ft are limited to 7,500 tons. # No intermodal train may exceed 9,000 tons or 10,000 ft in length. Return to A-Line Operations